Love in Disguise
by Gray The Mortician's Son
Summary: High School story of how six very different people... become one. Gruvia, NaLu, and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1: Juvia

**First Fairy Tail fanfiction. (:**

**Main Pairings: Gruvia(GrayxJuvia), NaLu(NatsuxLucy) and Jerza(JellalxErza). There will be others like GaLe, ElfmanxEvergreen, BiscaxAlzack and stuffs, but those will be side pairings.**

**One thing you should know is Juvia will not be using honorifics, but will use third person. Im sorry if I dont really get it down that well. Its kind of hard to understand how she speaks. cx**

**Enjoy. (:**

**~ JUVIA  
**  
Juvia Loxar was new to Fairy Tail High. She was a transfer student from Russia She didn't have that many friends yet. In fact she had only one true friend. His name was Gajeel Redfox. He was always so serious and grumpy, but was always looking out for her. Even though they'd only known each other for a week or so.

Gajeel had long black hair and red eyes. His olive skin was pierced with several piercings on his ears and face. He was tall and buff. In fact he was pretty scary. He was like that Metal head everybody feared. Well he was.

Gajeel had taken Juvia under his care, because she was being bullied for her accent. Juvia had a problem with speaking English properly. She was barely getting used to the first person speaking. People would make fun of her for speaking in third person. Thanks to Gajeel they had all left Juvia alone.

Juvia sat in her desk with her chin propped on her palm. She stared off at the other side of the classroom where her crush, Gray Fullbuster, was sitting.

He leaned back on his chair, feet stretched out, and looking out the window carelessly. He watched as the snow fell outside the window beside him. His Black hair falling over those beautiful gleaming Gray eyes. It all contrasted so well against his pale skin. He wore a regular white t-shirt with dark blue cuffed sleeves with dark jeans tucked in his black combat boots. His necklace hanging out for everyone to see.

Gray was probably the most attractive person Juvia had ever laid her eyes on. He was just so flawless, to her anyway. He was a bit cold and isolated, but that stare of his was enough to melt a glacier. He was among the group of kids that were silent, but violent. He was a real hothead for someone so laid back.

His gaze met hers, and she immediately turned to look away. Her cheeks grew hot at the thought of their eyes meeting. Her heart beating against her chest rapidly. They're eyes had connected! He had looked her way! he never looks at her! This day was different!

Juvia couldn't contain the giggles inside her as she smiled.

"Juvia Loxar." said their teacher, Mr. Makarov. "Stop fooling around and pay attention."

"Juvia is sorry..." She said sheepishly.

Snickers emerged from the classroom. She shrunk in her seat, but kept that smile on her lips.

She wished she could gain the courage to somehow talk to him, but she would get so nervous around him. Her heart would beat incredibly fast just threatening to burst out her chest anytime she even went near him!

Most people would tell Juvia it's just a crush and it should be over soon enough. This may have been just a crush, but she was crushing BAD.

"Alright, class." Mr. Makarov spoke. "Group project. One sheet of paper per group. One group may have no more than four people."

Juvia exhaled sadly. She was always the person stuck with nobody. The odd one out. She wished that for once she could just have a partner come up to her. One that would kindly accept her... without hesitation.

"Hey, Juvia." spoke a feminine voice.

Juvia's head snapped up to meet big gleaming Brown eyes. A girl with blonde hair falling down to her shoulders and a pony tail to the side. She wore Blue jeans with a White hoodie over her shirt. Her brown knee high boots were made of leather and seemed to go fitting with her.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia. Want to be in my group?" she asked, kindness in her voice.

"Y-Yes." Juvia answered happily.

"C'mon." Lucy nodded her head in a different direction of the class room.

Juvia stood from her seat and slung her bag over her right shoulder and followed behind Lucy.

She took a seat at the table Lucy had chosen. Lucy looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"You're the new exchange student, right?" Lucy asked. "Gee coming from Russia? You must be home sick."

"No, Juvia likes it here." Juvia smiled. She felt her heart drop at the thought of Lucy only bringing her into her group to make fun of her accent. Had she?

"Well, that's great." Lucy gave her another smile.

Juvia smiled in return. So, Lucy was different. She really did want Juvia to be in her group.

"Yo Luce. What's the assignment this time?" A masculine voice came into the atmosphere.

Juvia turned to see a salmon haired boy take the seat across from Lucy. He had dark eyes, almost completely black. Yet they had that eager gleaming effect to them. He wore a Red hoodie with Black jeans and Red Vans.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy greeted. " Today its... Geography Facts in any European country."

Natsu looked at Juvia from head to toe. "Hey, you... You're the transfer student, right? Juvia Loxar?"

Juvia nods in agreement to Natsu's comment.

"Im Natsu Dragneel." He outstretched his hand politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

Juvia accepted the handshake kindly, "Juvia is pleased to meet you."

Natsu sat down with a smile. He thought Juvia seemed like a nice girl. He'd heard she'd been picked on, because her way of speaking. He thought it actually kind of fit her perfectly.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I was spacing out." another voice came into the group.

Juvia froze at hearing that voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. It couldn't be. Was it him? No, no, no, she was just imagining things. Yes, just imagining things.

"Hey, Gray." Lucy greeted with a smile.

Juvia instinctively reacted by pressing her hands to her chest to prevent her heart from breaking through her rib cage. It was him! She looked up at seeing that face she knew better than any other. He was looking back at her in confusion. She felt her cheeks burn and she looked back down trying to hide her blushing face.

"Who's that?" Gray questioned.

Juvia heard a clattering sound and laughter erupted from the classroom. Juvia's head snapped up at seeing Gray flat on the ground looking up rather annoyed at Natsu, who had pulled Gray's chair back. The dots connected quickly.

"Whoops." Natsu smirked, with false innocence.

"You're asking for it, you idiot!" Gray stood and clutched the collar of Natsu's hoodie.

"Gray! Natsu! Enough!" Mr. Makarov budded in, "You're both staying after class for 10 minutes."

Gray released Natsu and took his seat in a noticed annoyed way. He sat across from Juvia and elbowed Natsu, who merely laughed in return. Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Anyway," Gray broke the silence, "Who is this again?"

Lucy took notice in Juvia's shyness and decided to cover for her, " That's Juvia. She's the new exchange student from Russia."

"Wait a minute!" Natsu slammed his fist on the desk. "Russia! European country! Maybe, she could help us with the facts!"

Juvia felt all eyes bore straight through her.

"What do you say Juvia? It could get us all an easy A." Lucy offered.

"Juvia..." Juvia gripped the lower half of her blue fur coat, "Juvia thinks its okay."

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered. "We can start with the population."

The rest of the class the four talked on about the history Russia had developed. They talked about tourist destinations and important facts. By the time they handed in the paper with all four of their names on i, they were sure to get an easy A. They all went back to their group table and talked.

"Well, Juvia." Natsu spoke, "You sure did help us. Who knew you'd know so much?"

Gray elbowed him, "Maybe, because she came from there, you dumbass."

"Whatever." Natsu leaned back on his chair carelessly.

The sound of an electronic bell rang three times and all the students stood grabbing their belongings and walked out of class.

"Natsu. Gray." Mr. Makarov called out, "I believe you owe me ten minutes of your dark and miserable lives."

Juvia slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the door.

Natsu and Gray both let out exasperated sighs and walked to the front of the class where Mr. Makarov awaited them.

Juvia felt long cool fingers wrap around her wrist. She turned and froze in place at seeing Gray having his eyes locked on hers. Even better... He was holding her hand! Gray Fullbuster himself!

"Hey, Juvia, can you tell Lucy to wait for us till we get out?" Gray asked, with those lively cold Gray eyes gleaming in the classroom light.

"Y-Y-Yes, Gray." Juvia stuttered. She heard her heart thumping loudly in against her chest. She was afraid he will have heard it.

"Thanks." Gray smiled.

"GRAY!" Mr. Makarov was losing patience.

"Coming." Gray groaned, releasing Juvia's wrist and walked to the awaiting teacher.

Juvia walked out of the classroom heart pounding against chest. She stopped and leaned against a wall pressing her hands to her chest. Had that really just happened? No, it was a dream.. NO, it was all real!

"Hey, Juvia. You alright? You seem really flushed." Lucy walked up to her.

"J-Juvia is fine. Gray said to wait for him until he and Natsu are released from detention." Juvia hoped her nervousness wasn't too noticeable.

"Alright, then." Lucy shrugged. She didn't pay much attention to Juvia's nervous movements, meaning it wasn't noticeable... or she was just being nice and not bringing it up. "You want to wait with me?"

"J-Juvia would love to, but she really must be getting home." Juvia took a step forward.

"Aw c'mon." Lucy smiled, "We'll walk you home... You walk alone don't you? Let us walk you."

"Juvia already has someone to walk with." Juvia continued walking. "Bye Lucy! Thank you!"

And with that Juvia ran off through the crammed hallways trying to get to the schools front entrance where her friend would be waiting. She had only met him a couple days ago. He was rather nice to her. Sure, he was way more nicer than Gajeel would ever seem, but Gajeel was her first friend here. And that wouldn't change. She knew Gajeel was made out to be a cold, heartless and careless person, but Juvia knew that wasn't true. He'd defended her while the rest of the school had made fun of her...

Up until today he was the only friend she had, along with the guy she met a couple days ago. But today that had all changed. Someone had actually reached out to her and befriended her kindly. And had also dragged in another friend along with her crush... Juvia knew starting today things would be getting better.

She slowed her pace at stepping out through the school gate. Her ankle high shoes crunching on the heavy snow piled ground. She looked around for her awaiting friend and finally caught sight of him.

She walked over to him eagerly. He had Spectrum Blue colored hair. He had pale skin with a Crimson Red tattoo standing out with great contrast on his right eye. The tattoo beneath his eye and above his eye brow making it more than noticeable. He was tall and clad in a long sleeve Prussian Blue coat with the collar up reaching slightly past his chin. The coat reached down to his calves where they met with brown leather knee high boots. His pants tucked into the inside of his boots making them looks rather baggy. His turtle neck matched the color of his coat. He didn't have any bag or backpack on him whatsoever.

"Hey, Juvia." He greeted.

"Jellal." Juvia smiled, taking notice in his lack of school supplies, "Where are your books?"

Jellal smiled sweetly shaking his head, "Don't need 'em, Juvia. I have a locker for that. C'mon let's get you home."

He stuck out his right elbow and Juvia looped her left arm through it. The two began walking through the snow arm in arm to the Blue haired girl's apartment.

Jellal... Jellal Fernandes. He wasn't what he appeared to be. You can look at him and think he was a nice guy, sure, he was, but he had his history.

Jellal kept a straight face while walking with Juvia. Making sure nobody dared to even snicker in their way. Jellal was a trouble maker, a bad boy, if you may. He'd done all sorts of things to have gotten in trouble in any way possible. He'd started countless fights. He was probably the most dangerous kid around, besides Gajeel, of course. Rumors had it he'd even been to prison. Jellal knew those rumors had only begun, because he'd been caught out after curfew and had to be driven home in the backseat of a cop car.

Unfortunately, several people from school had seen him in the car and thus the rumors began. Jellal didn't mind though. In fact it actually made him appear more strong and bad. This is actually how Jellal had met Gajeel. Gajeel had heard the rumors and since Jellal, at the time, was being shunned decided to befriend him. Jellal got along well with his group of friends. They were scariest group in school, maybe even town.

Jellal had been friends with Gajeel for about two years now. And only a week ago Gajeel had began to talk to the girl on his right, Juvia Loxar. Apparently, her wat of speaking had been the laughing stock of the school. Since, she was from Russia her accent was still rather rough and she had the habit of speaking in third person. Gajeel had told Jellal he'd felt kind of sorry for her, so he befriended her.

For the first 3 days they'd known each other Gajeel had been walking her home to make sure nobody picked on her even when she was alone. Then on the fourth day was when Jellal had taken his place.

"Gajeel said he had errands to run so I'll be walking you home after school from now on." Jellal had told her at seeing her confused at not finding Gajeel. At first Jellal thought she'd be annoying, but she turned out quite different.

"Any friend of Gajeel's is a friend of Juvia's." she had given him an incredible remark. Jellal couldn't help, but be taken aback at her kindness. He smiled and outstretched his right elbow and she looped her arm through it, knowing the gesture.

Jellal knew it must've been awkward the first few seconds having walked like that with her, but by the second day she didn't seem to care. He knew this was only the third day he'd be walking her home, but it didn't bother him either. He just thought it'd be a friendly way of saying he'd there for her. Looks like the message got through.

Jellal's head turned to look at Juvia as he took notice of a small smile on Juvia's lips and blush covering her pallid cheeks.

"Juvia?" Jellal asked, "You okay? You seem happy."

"Yes, Juvia is very happy." She confirmed, her blush reaching extreme points.

"Have a good day? Nobody picked on you, right?" he asked, with a serious tone.

"Yes, Juvia had a great day."

"Anything new?... New friends?" Jellal knew it was probably not a good question, but he was hoping to see her make friends soon. Not, because he didn't enjoy walking her home, but because he wanted her to get accustomed to the people around her if she was going to be here for another year, being a Junior and all.

Jellal was surprised when he heard her say, "Yes! Juvia made three new friends!"

A smile found it's way on his lips, "Oh, really? Who are they?"

"Lucy Heartifilia, Natsu Dragneel and..." she blushed, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Wait, Gray Fullbuster?" Jellal smirked, "Ice Prince? Oh, boy... Let me guess. You got a crush on the guy?"

Juvia looked away knowing her cheeks couldn't get any more red. "No..."

Jellal chuckled, "Hey, relax. Its common to like someone. All you gotta do is be brave and let things flow."

Jellal felt rather awkward telling Juvia this. He hadn't even manged to tell his crush he liked her yet. He probably made it the most obvious thing, but he just didn't know how to tell her. Yet, here he was telling a girl he'd known for three days to go and make her dreams come true... Jellal couldn't have felt any more weird.

They walked up the steps to her apartments and he kindly unlocked the door for her. She stepped in and then looked at Jellal once more a pleading look in her eyes.

"Do you like someone, Jellal?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Hm? Me? Nah."

"Oh, okay." Juvia nodded and smiled. She suddenly through her arms around him embracing him tightly and chuckled, "Liar..."

She stepped inside closing the door leaving a dumbfounded Jellal in the snow.

Juvia leaned against her door and dropped her book bag on the floor, sliding against the door until she sat on the floor. She couldn't have been anymore happy than she already was. Not only did she make friends... She made friends with her one and only crush... Gray Fullbuster.

**:) To Be Continued ...  
**

**I know there wasn't much Gruvia, NaLu, or any Jerza, but that will all lead up to its point. Did you like it? (: Let me know what you think. Updates coming soon depending on feedback. (: **


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

**I Am back! (: Thank you those who followed/favorited/reviewed. I appreciate it. cx**

**Chapter Dedicated to: KittyLove - Your review made me laugh. (x**

**Enjoy. (:**

**~LUCY**

Lucy watched as the blue-haired girl ran off. She tilted her head in confusion. She then just shrugged off the thought as nothing important.

She waited out in the hall sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers for the next ten minutes. The halls were completely empty now and only the blonde was left alone.

Inside the classroom was the sound of utter and complete silence. Gray and Natsu sure were on their best behavior when it came to dealing with Mr. Makarov. Sure, he seemed to be a nice, short and goofy looking old man. Sure, that was true, unless you got on his bad side... Then you'd be suffering just as Natsu and Gray. Sitting at a desk for ten minutes in an awkward silence... Or worse.

Lucy shivered at the thought and gave an exasperated sigh. Where were they? They were taking so long!

The doors opened and out stepped the two boys without a word. The door shut with a soft click. Immediately Gray shoved Natsu to the floor angrily, "Idiot!"

Natsu skidded across the hallway floor with an eerie screeching sound. Natsu sat up and laughed as he pointed at the black-haired teen, "Ha! You should've seen the way you looked when you landed flat on your ass! It was priceless!"

The salmon haired boy continued to laugh at Gray. Gray scoffed crossing his arms, "Yeah, whatever. Says the one on his ass right now. Tch." Gray gave a sly smirk.

Natsu got up and stuck his tongue out immaturely at the taller boy, "Whatever."

Lucy shook her head as she stood grabbing her bag, "Will, you two quit fighting already? Lets just go. I'm beat."

Gray looked around and took notice only Lucy was here in the hallway. "Hey, where's Juvia?"

The three began to walk. Natsu held the door open for his friends to walk through... What a miracle.

"She said she had to hurry home." Lucy stated, while looking at Gray, "I asked if she wanted to wait with me so we could walk her home, but turns out she already has someone to walk her home."

"Ah." Gray nodded in understanding. Though, Lucy caught something in his voice... Was that... disappointment?

Natsu suddenly patted Gray's back forcefully earning a small _oof_ from the dark haired teen, "Ha! Its okay Gray! Don't be so disappointed! You still have the whole school year to get to know Juvia." Natsu shrugged his eyebrows tauntingly, "If you know what I mean."

The boy burst into a fit of laughter once more. Gray glared at the salmon haired boy, "Shut it and no, I don't know what you mean."

"He's trying to say you like her, Gray." Lucy explained as they walked out of school campus and onto the snow covered sidewalk.

"I don't like her." Gray said expressionlessly. "I barely even know her. She's only an acquaintance."

Lucy looked at Gray carefully and noticed a faint hue of pink coating his pale cheeks. She decided it was best to not mention it and turned to look straight forward. Though, the subject was inevitable to be mentioned.

"Is Gray blushing!?" Natsu walked in front of Gray, while walking backwards. "You are blushing!" Natsu pointed at Gray while he clutched his stomach trying to catch his breath.

Gray pressed his lips into a thin line and his cheeks could now rival Natsu's hair. He could feel his face burning as he avoided their gaze. He didn't like her, but when you're being teased it just does that to you. He clenched his fists in his jeans pockets in attempt to not punch Natsu square in the face. Instead Gray walked on faster and bumped into Natsu's shoulder forcefully, "I'll see ya' guys tomorrow."

With that Lucy and Natsu watched Gray walk off in an irritated notion. He vanished as he made a turn onto another street.

"Finally." Natsu smirked as he suddenly laced his fingers with Lucy's. Lucy looked down to see their fingers intertwined and her cheeks grew pink.

"N-Natsu?" she stuttered not believing what she was seeing.

"What's wrong Luce?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Though it was also a mixture of pleasure and false innocence. He looked down at their hands, "Oh. Does it bother you?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "N-No... It's just fine..."

Like that the two began to make their way towards Lucy's home.

* * *

"Alright class. I will be handing back your assignments from yesterday." Mr. Makarov announced to the class. "Two volunteers?"

NO hands in the classroom went up.

"Alright then." Mr. Makarov grumbled. "Alzack! Bisca! Thank you for volunteering!"

A boy in the back of the classroom with long black hair covering the right side of his face suddenly sat up. "Huh? But I didn't-"

A girl with long green hair elbowed him, "C'mon. Just do it."

The two got up walking to the front of the class and divided the stack of papers and began to hand them back to their rightful owners. Several frustrated groans and complaints circled the classroom.

"HOW did you do it?" Bisca put the paper down on Lucy's desk face up.

An A encased in a circle at the top of the paper. Lucy picked up the paper and stared with wide eyes. Lucy felt warm breathes on her neck and she turned startled.

"An A?" Natsu tilted his head, "Gee... Looks like we really owe Juvia... Speaking of which..." He looked around and saw the blue haired girl in the back of the room alone. He sighed, "Why is she alone again? She knows we're her friends, right? Why doesn't she come over here?"

Lucy saw as the girl was quietly sitting alone with her hands tucked between her thighs as she stared blankly at the floor.

Lucy couldn't help, but feel sorry for the girl. If she was this isolated it was probably with her past or something.

Then something caught the blonde's eyes' attention. She saw Gray walk over to Juvia and tap her shoulder. Juvia looked up at him a faint hue of pink coated her cheeks. Juvia nodded and Gray led the way towards her and Natsu.

"Yo Ice Princess." Natsu greeted with a smirk.

"Shut it, numb skull." Gray took his seat with precaution.

Soon Juvia had joined taking her seat next to Gray. She looked around nervously.

"Did we do okay?" Juvia mumbled under her breath stirring in her seat uneasily.

"We did just great!" Lucy handed her the paper happily. "We really owe you one, Juvia."

"We probably would have failed like the rest of the class if it weren't for you." Natsu smiled.

Gray only leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and stayed quiet.

Juvia began to turn red from embarrassment, "O-Oh, no. J-Juvia is always happy to help..."

"Alright. Today. After school. Celebrate. No backing down." Natsu slammed his fist on the table.

"C-Celebrate?" Juvia asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Lucy leaned in closer so Juvia could hear better. "Every time we pass we like to go out and get some pizza after school." She leaned back in her chair, "You up for it?!"

"B-But Juvia has to walk with her friend and she-"

"Just invite this guy to come along." Gray mumbled in a kind annoyed manner. "Simple as that."

"O-Okay... Juvia thinks that can work..." Juvia mumbled feeling slightly hurt from Gray snapping so suddenly.

Natsu suddenly slammed his fist on the desk once again. "I know! We can invite Erza too!"

* * *

"So, who is this guy anyway?" Gray asked walking next to Juvia.

"He is a friend of Gajeel's." Juvia was twiddling her fingers while looking at the ground nervously.

Lucy suddenly stopped, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Gajeel Redfox?! He's your friend?!"

"Yes...?" Juvia answered unsure.

Natsu smirked as he continued walking, "Well, he's nothing, but talk I'll tell you that... So do you see your friend anywhere?"

Juvia stood on her tip toes as she looked over the crowd of people, "Uhm... Oh there he is!"

Lucy watched as Juvia raced over to a taller pale blue-haired boy. She couldn't really see his face from her angle, but Lucy felt like she knew this guy. The boy smiled kindly as Juvia spoke to him. Then his smile faded and he drained of all color. Lucy took notice of his nervous movements. He rubbed his neck looking around nervously and his cheeks became rather pink.

"What is she telling him? He looks nervous." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Probably thinks its a date." Natsu muttered, "Sorry, Gray looks like she likes someone else."

"Shut it, Natsu." Gray said through gritted teeth.

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. It was pretty obvious Gray didn't like her, but its not like Natsu would stop teasing him either way.

"Juvia is back." the bluenette came racing back, "This is Jellal Fernandes."

Lucy saw Jellal standing beside Juvia. He now had an expressionless face as he stared at everyone.

"Hey, Lucy, Natsu, Gray." Jellal greeted.

Juvia looked at Jellal and back at her new friends, "You all know each other?"

"Yeah, Erza has introduced us a few times..." Jellal answered keeping his stern look glued onto his features.

"He made Erza cry." Natsu said, "He got what he deserved... And we kept our truce."

"Natsu." Lucy said, "That was a couple years back... Don't act like you're still angry."

"I'm not." Natsu sighed, "Anyway, Erza should be here soon. She had to ask the dean to excuse her of Detention Duty today, so she could tag along. She shouldn't be much longer."

The five waited patiently for their friend. Lucy examined Jellal and Juvia with caution. Juvia had her arm looped through Jellal's right arm. Juvia looked around avoiding anyone's gaze.

Was it possible? Did Juvia like Jellal? Nahhh. Lucy shook her head with a slight smile. It was completely obvious that Jellal was crushing on someone else. Yesterday, Lucy had also taken notice of how Juvia was acting rather jumpy and jittery around a certain black-haired teen named Gray.

Maybe, Juvia liked Gray... but Lucy wasn't too sure if Gray would like Juvia. Perhaps, with the right push... Gray could like her...

"Luce." Natsu interrupted her thinking.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah?" Lucy faced the salmon haired boy.

"You were spacing out on me for a second. Haha." Natsu ruffled her hair laughing.

"Hey, here comes Erza." Natsu nodded his head in a different direction.

Lucy saw as a scarlet haired girl walked up to all of them. She wore a gray coat with jeans and gray fur boots that reached two inches above her ankles.

Suddenly, she saw Jellal lean over and whisper into Juvia's ear. Juvia nodded while smiley comprehensively and she slipped her arm from out of his making her way next to Gray. Gray looked at Juvia and the two began to talk.

"Hey everyone." she greeted slowing her pace at nearing them. Her eyes landed on Jellal and her fell, "Jellal? Why are you here?"

Jellal smiled, "Im here to accompany you and your friends. Im supposed to keep an eye on Juvia. Gajeel asked me to."

"Juvia? Who's Juvia?" Erza tilted her head slightly confused.

"Juvia is right here." spoke the bluenette. "Juvia is pleased to meet you Erza."

"Oh... You're the exchange student! Pleased to meet you too." Erza smiled.

The two shook hands and Lucy cringed at hearing Juvia's bones crack from Erza's strong handshake. When they released hands Juvia rubbed her hand, but still had a smile on her face.

"C'mon! Let's go! Im sooo hungry!"Natsu complained.

With that being said the six made their way to Magnolia's pizza parlor.

* * *

After ordering a pizza big enough for all 6 to share they went to go take their seats in a table fit for six people.

Erza sat across from Jellal, Lucy next to Erza and across from Natsu and Juvia next to Lucy across from Gray. All of them carried away in their conversations with one another, except Juvia.

"Juvia, you don't talk much." Lucy faced her with a smile. "Why not?"

"Juvia was never good with talking to people." Juvia stirred in her seat, hands tucked between her thighs. Lucy caught sight of something white in her hands.

"What ya' got there?" Lucy nodded at the white thing in Juvia's grasp.

"Oh. This?" Juvia revealed a white little doll with two buttons for eyes and smile sewed onto its head. "It's Juvia Teru Teru Doll. It keeps Juvia company."

"Oh, that'd cute. Well, we're here. You can talk to all of us, Juvia. You don't need to be so shy."

"Juvia isn't shy... she just uhm... she just-"

"You are pretty quiet." Gray leaned putting his elbows on the table. "How come?"

Lucy glanced at Juvia and saw her blushing.

"It's... complicated." Juvia said.

Lucy turned away letting the two carry out their own conversation. Natsu looked at Lucy and smirked, "Quit worrying about the girl. She'll warm up to us eventually."

Lucy sighed,"Yeah, I know, but-"

Suddenly, a loud noise had entered the parlor. The six of them turned seeing several boys in football gear entering. They cheered and laughed crazily.

"Damn it. Today? Seriously?" Erza grumbled under her breath.

"It's Lamia Scale Academy's football team." Natsu groaned, "What are those jocks doing HERE?"

"I don't know..." Gray sighed, "Maybe just to fuck things up?"

Lucy watched as a white head of hair entered the parlor.

"The team captain is here... " Lucy said, "Lyon Bastia."

"Just great." Gray grumbled."Of all people... HIM."

"What is wrong with Lyon?" Juvia tilted her head.

"They have their history..." Natsu gave her a look saying not to ask.

Lucy saw as a certain brunette boy walked in behind Lyon and Lucy immediately turned away hiding her face.

"Damn it!" Lucy muttered.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked whispering.

"Its Dan! He's back! No... This can't be happening." Lucy whisper shouted.

The group of football players all looked around searching for a table big enough for everyone. Then something caught a certain white-haired team captain. A head full of shining blue hair was sitting at a table of six. She was absolutely stunning. And he could have recognized the other five anywhere. Especially the black-haired teen sitting across from the blue haired girl.

"Follow me." Lyon smirked heading towards the table.

"Son of a- he's coming this way." Jellal muttered. "Maybe, we should go."

The six of them all stood ready to leave, but it was in vein.

"Hey there." Lyon stopped them, "How you guys been? It's been a while." He examined Juvia head to toe. She was wearing a blue coat with fur cuffs and black leggings with black boots. Her dark blue eyes seemed to shine like diamonds even in the dim lighting of the room.

"Who's your friend?" Lyon asked nodding at Juvia.

"Lyon." Lucy began "Look it's best we get going. We don't want any trouble."

Lyon only ignored Lucy and stepped around her going straight to Juvia. He smiled at her taking her right hand and saying, "Im Lyon... Lyon Bastia."

He then pressed his lips to her hand feeling how warm and soft her skin was. "Pleasure..."

Juvia's face reddened and Gray pulled her back. "Lyon. I suggest you leave."

Lyon smirked, "Sorry, Gray.. Didn't think you were together."

Jellal stepped between the two boys glaring daggers at each other. "Lyon, walk away. Or you're going to have to answer to me."

Lyon gave a disappointed sigh, "I was just getting acquainted."

Jellal glared and grabbed Erza's hand, "C'mon... Let's go you guys."

Jellal led the way out bumping into Lyon's shoulder forcefully. They made their way out of the parlor with Lucy hiding behind Natsu makingsure she was not seen by Dan.

"So much for celebrating." Lucy commented rather annoyed.

"Well, its getting pretty late anyway." Natsu sighed, "I'll walk you home."

"What about-"

"I'll walk Juvia home, its okay." Jellal interrupted Lucy.

Juvia stared at Jellal "No, no, no! J-Juvia can walk home alone! Jellal can walk Erza!"

"No." Jellal answered, "I promised Gajeel I'd walk you home."

"I'll walk her." Gray volunteered. "I mean... I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled, "She lives in the direction you walk anyway. Jellal lives a block from Erza."

Jellal sighed. He felt his cheeks grow warm, "Fine. Make sure nobody makes fun of her. Or you kick their ass, got it?"

"S-Sure?" Gray answered a bit scared.

"So, its settled." Natsu clapped his hands together, "See ya' guys tomorrow!"

Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder looking away hoping to hide his blushing face and they walked their way. Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk his way with Juvia.

Lucy shook her head smiling. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist leading her in another direction.

"C'mon." Natsu complained, "You're soo slow."

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay, so I know it mainly talks about Juvia in this chapter rather than NaLu, but I'm trying v.v Please, give me feedback! How will I know if you like the story or not? Anyway, updates soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Erza

**Hello, everyone! (: Thanks for following/reviewing/favoriting. It really means a lot. And just a heads up... I most likely always update Thursdays.**

**Chapter Dedicated to: MiniKoreanKitty - I hope you do enjoy the story. (: If you wish anything to occur just ask. (goes for everyone as well.)**

Enjoy.

~ERZA

Jellal and Erza walked down the block and eventually were walking hand in hand. Jellal's face could rival her scarlet hair. To make things less awkward the two began to talk.

"So..." Jellal cleared his throat, "Did you have a good day today?"

"Hm?" Erza's head snapped to look up at him, "Oh! Yes. Everything went perfect. What about you?"

"Ditched half my periods today." Jellal shrugged, "Teachers get too annoying."

"Well, who could blame you?"

The two chuckled together.

Erza knew Jellal was nowhere near good. She'd known him her entire life. They had met each other at an orphanage that was just absolutely horrid. The kids themselves were put to work to keep the place up and running. In fact he was the one who had given her, her last name... Scarlet.

_"Hmm... Scarlet! Like your hair!.. That way I'll never forget you..."_

Erza found herself smiling at the memory. It made her heart race at the thought of ever being near Jellal. She acknowledged his presence more than anyone else. He was always there for her.

They had only started to talk once again a trio of years ago.

Because only days after he had given her, her newly last name he had ran away. She never heard from him again till so many years later when they were Sophomores in Fairy Tail High. Jellal had told her as soon as he saw her hair he had recognized her. It was there that Erza had seen his change. He had become almost like a delinquent... She was slightly afraid of him at first, but once they got in touch again she saw he had never actually changed.

"Erza?"

The red head's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"We're here." Jellal confirmed with a smile.

Erza looked to see he had walked her up to her door. How long had she been spacing out? Hopefully not too long. It would make her seem as if she hadn't wanted to talk to him. Though the case was the entire opposite.

"Thank you, Jellal." Erza flashed him a smile. " I really appreciate you taking the time to walk me."

She could feel her cheeks heat up slightly. Was she blushing? Damn it. She looked away to hide the feeling. And she heard a small chuckle come from the blue-haired boy.

"No problem..."

There was a small pause and silence so deadly Erza could hear Jellal gulp nervously.

Jellal looked down realizing he was still holding Erza's hand, but he didn't want to let go. He looked back to see her still looking away, most likely waiting for the blush to fade. He let out a slow exhale to relax himself, though it wasn't of much use.

"Erza..." he mumbled softly, but she was able to hear.

She turned to look at him, "Hm?"

"You can.. uh... You can let go now."

Erza looked down to see she was still gripping his hand, "Oh! S-sorry."

She tried to pull her hand away, but he didn't allow it.

"Jellal?"

"Jella-" She was suddenly cut off when he pulled her closer to him. She slammed into his torso forcefully, but he didn't budge. He wrapped his arms around her tightly embracing her. She felt her face heat up rapidly as she hesitantly rose her hands up to return the embrace. She strengthened the hug as the moments crawled by slowly. Never wanting this moment to end the two stood there arms wrapped around each other in the peaceful silence.

Only moments later Erza heard Jellal whisper into her ear.

"Erza..."

"Yes, Jellal...?"

"I...I uhm..."

Erza noticed his struggle to finish his sentence she backed up slightly, still not breaking the embrace, and looked at him. His head was down and Azure bangs hiding his gorgeous eyes. He let out small breathes and he suddenly tightened his grip on her pulling her close, but this time her lips were smashed against his. She stood there with wide open eyes, cheeks flushed and lips touching his.

Not a second later, Erza's eyes closed as she felt his soft lips against hers. Their lips only the held the kiss in place cherishing the sweet moment and he parted with her with a soft '_smack'. _

He locked eyes with her and their faces bright red. He released her and took a steps back with a smile playing on the lips Erza had just kissed.

"See you tomorrow... Erza."

With that he walked away leaving a dumbfounded flushed Erza there with a dorky smile on her lips as well.

"Until tomorrow, Jellal..."

With that she unlocked the door to her home and stepped inside with her finger tips touching her lips softly.

"He kissed me..."

* * *

"Erza, please come in here for a second." called out the dean.

Erza stood from her desk putting her things aside and walked into the dean's office. There sat the dean on her desk fingers laced together with her hands on her desk. She had a few stubborn stands of blonde hair falling over her face, standing out from the tight bun pulling all her hair back. She looked up at Erza through glasses with pale green eyes and gave a dull expression.

"I'm going to head out right now to run a few errands. I'm leaving you in charge once more of detention duty today." she said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Erza nodded.

"The slips are on the counter waiting for you. Please, go and give the summons to the ones they call for."

"Yes, ma'am." Erza turned away excusing herself from the dean.

She went to the counter grabbing all the detention slips and immediately began to scan through them.

_Why are there so many today?, _Erza thought, _And all from the same room...?_

She shrugged it off and began to head to Mr. Makarov's room. She made several turns and went up a few flights of stairs until she reached room 519. She was about to reach a hand up to knock on the door, until she noticed a note taped to the door.

**NOTICE**

**In Library. **

Erza gave an exasperated exhale and began to drag herself in the direction of the library. When finally reaching the library she stepped in and saw all the students whispering to each other from behind their books. Some were so distraught they held the book upside down. Erza shook her head and made her way over to the main desk.

A girl in a bright orange tank top with a blue skirt and orange shoes to match her shirt was there. Her blue hair held out of her face with a white diadem. It was the library assistant known as Levy McGarden.

"Hi there, Levy." Erza flashed her friend a smile.

"Oh. hey Erza!" Levy said. "What brings you here?"

Levy's eyes drifted over to the summons in Erza's grasp and clarification appeared on her small face.

"Ohhh..." Levy said, "Well,Mr. Makarov is in a meeting right now, so he left the class here. You can go get the students needed and I'll let him know as soon as he gets back." She smiled.

"That's great. Thanks Levy." Erza was about to turn away when she saw a dark figure loom in through the staff's back room. It was a tall and ripped boy with black long hair and red eyes. He wore nothing, but black and had a stern look on his face as he carried several books with a straight expression.

"Gajeel?" Erza asked, "Wh-what happened to Justine?"

"Oh." Levy chuckled, "Well Freed Justine is actually out sick today so I had Gajeel come to help me out for the day."

Gajeel set down the books on the counter's top and began to scan them under the computer's system and putting them on a cart loaded with other several books.

"Oh, alright." Erza smiled, "I'll go get the detainies now."

With that the red head made her way to the class who were snickering at each other. The laughter had died out entirely as Erza's presence was sensed.

"Alright, listen up." Erza kept her serious look on. "If your named is called out you are to follow me in a sing file line. No whining. No pouting. No laughing. No complaining. Or it will be only worse for you. Understood?"

All students nodded in understanding.

Erza cleared her throat as she began to read the names off the slips. "Natsu, Gray, Elfman."

Natsu stood up silently letting out a groan and grabbed his materials and walking behind the dean's assistant. As followed Gray and Elfman.

"Alzack, Lucy, Juvia."

Lucy was the first to stand her head bowed as she turned a bright red. Juvia stood up beside her and followed behind. The black haired boy stood from his seat and followed the two girls. His gaze fell upon his crush, Bisca. She gave him a sad smile as he returned a sheepish one to her.

"And lastly... Mirajane?"

Erza was surprised to see Mirajane be one of the students to have to go to detention.

Mirajane only stood up with that small innocent smile she always wore and followed behind the rest of the detainies.

They were all lined up in the order they were called out: Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Alzack, Lucy, Juvia and Mirajane.

"Alright. You will follow silently and slowly. We have one last stop." Erza ordered. "Follow me."

As they all followed behind the scary red haired girl they made one stop outside another classroom.

"Wait here." Erza commanded and she stepped inside.

"This is all your fault." Natsu grumbled to Gray.

"My fault?!" Gray whisper shouted, "If it weren't for Elfman being 'manly' he wouldn't have ended up punching goth boy over there-" he gestured to Alzack, "and Alzack wouldn't have rammed himself into me! And I wouldn't have hit you."

"Pfft." Natsu scoffed, "If you hadn't ran into me, I wouldn't have fallen back and almost ripped off Lucy's blouse."

Lucy leaned out from the line, "Natsu, shut up!"

Alzack gave a frustrated sigh, "At least my right eye was the one that got bruised."

"Juvia thinks this is all just a misunderstanding." implied the bluenette.

"Well, if Lucy hadn't ended up punching Natsu and making him bump into me..." Mirajane said with a bit of an angry purr in her voice, "I wouldn't be here..."

"Shut up and handle this like real men!" Elfman balled his fists.

Natsu gripped his fists turning around, "Why you little, annoying-"

The door opened and all went silent. Erza stepped out with Jellal following behind her.

"Jellal?" Juvia whispered turning her head in confusion. "How?"

Jellal smirked, "Talking back to the teacher."

"Be quiet." Erza said, "Get in line and follow behind me."

Jellal gave a smirk and casually went to the back of the line behind Mirajane.

* * *

Erza sat on the desk with her legs crossed and she stared at every one who sat silently. She decided to break the tension, "So, how did this happen exactly?"

"Elfman." everyone, but Elfman responded in monotone.

"What happened _exactly_?" Erza strained the word to make her point more clear.

Natsu stood on his feet, "It all went like this..."

* * *

Elfman was sitting on the right of Alzack, whose back was facing Gray's back. Alzack was staring across at Bisca and Evergreen was annoyingly staring at Elfman as he ranted on about what being a real man was. When, suddenly Elfman's left fist shot up smacking Alzack's right eye so hard he fell backwards out of his chair bumping into Gray.

Gray was leaning up carefully about to poor the chemicals inside the test tubes when he felt a strong force hit his back making him fall forward dropping the chemicals on himself as he harshly bumped into Natsu.

Natsu fell back where in desperation of trying to not fall backwards reached up grabbing the thing closest to him... Lucy's blouse.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked as she brought a fist down on his right cheek. Making him fly back hitting Mirajane's back and causing her to shout out some very colorful vocabulary.

"Son of a bitch! It's hot!" Gray shrieked as the chemicals were beginning to soak through his shirt.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted and helped get the boy's shirt off himself and grabbing the nearest water-filled beaker and tossing it onto the black-haired teen.

"Damn it, Juvia..." Gray grumbled as seeing he was soaking wet.

The entire class stared at the scenery with gaping jaws. A proud Elfman in a manly posture with an Alzack covering his right eye beneath his long black bangs and muttering impolite things on the floor. A collapsed Juvia in a bare torso'd Gray's arms. An angry Lucy and Mirajane cornering a very frightened Natsu.

"Detention! All of you!" a sudden angry Mr. Makarov appeared.

The eight all turned in disbelief, "WHAT!?"

* * *

"And thus.. it all narrows down to Elfman..." Alzack said angrily.

"Only real men don't nag about a bruised eye!" Elfman cheered.

"If it weren't for your 'manliness' we wouldn't be here!" Gray snapped.

"Juvia doesn't mind being here." Juvia side commented.

"Natsu if you ever pull a stunt like that I swear I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, Lucy. You'll kill me etc. etc. I get it already." Natsu waved her off.

"I swear I will if you ever-"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted slamming her books. "You were all written down for class disruption and now you all deal with it! You only have a half hour left so relax!"

Jellal leaned back in his chair coolly, "Tch. Amateurs."

"Stay quiet. All of you." Erza menaced, "Jellal you may be here just because you were talking back, but that makes no difference for you than these others."

Jellal smirked, "Yeah.. I know."

* * *

"Man, that took foreveerr.." Natsu grumbled walking out.

"Shut up, Natsu. I've heard enough of your voice today." Gray said lazily.

"Man, my eye hurts." Alzack complained.

"Take it like a real m-"

"Elfman, shut up." Lucy groaned.

"Real men don't-"

"Elfman?" Juvia said in an exhausted tone, "Can you please keep it down?"

"Yeah, we've had enough for today." Alzack grumbled.

"At least its Friday." Jellal walked out arms behind his head, "Maybe we should have a get-together on Sunday or something. If you guys are up for it... Since yesterday was a total disaster."

"Sure." Erza smiled as she locked the detention room. "You guys up for it?"

"Not me and Elfman." Mirajane said, "We have family matters goin' on this weekend."

"Aww bummer." Alzack said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sure, can I invite Bisca?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Lucy smiled.

"Fine, I'll go." Gray and Natsu said in unison. They turned facing each other angrily, "I said it first! Nuh-uh! Yu-huh! Stop copying me! You stop! Quit it! You quit it! Why you little-"

Erza stepped between the two boys, "Stop, before I pummel you both."

The two suddenly were arm in arm, "Y-Yeah! S-S-Sorry!"

Juvia tilted her head, "They changed to quickly."

"They always do around Erza." Lucy commented.

Jellal smirked, "Alright then... We'll meet up on Sunday around 6 p.m. at the beach."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped, "Who let you decide!"

"The beach sounds nice." Lucy smiled.

Natsu grumbled, "Fine. Guess it's okay."

"Yeah, whatever." Gray looked away stretching his arms out behind his head, "Can't be all bad."

"Why so late?" Juvia questioned.

Jellal looped his arm around Erza and began to walk away with her, "All the best things happen at night... Trust me."

With that they began to walk off the two of them off the empty school campus.

When they arrived at Erza's house once again they stared at each other, "I- you- Oh! NO you go-.." they both stopped. "Sorry." they smiled.

"You first." Jellal said.

"Why did you pick the beach?" Erza tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. "And why so late?"

Jellal only smirked, "Because..." he brushed her hair back with the back of his left hand, "It's a surprise..."

His hand stopped at the back of her head and he leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. "See you Sunday at 5 p.m. sharp. I'll pick you up."

With that Jellal turned his back on her and began to walk away not being able to hide the smile that played on his lips.

Erza smiled stepping inside once again enjoying the feeling of her heart pounding against her rib cage. "Oh, Jellal..."

**To Be Continued...**

Did you like it? Next chapters will be all 3 pairings in one chapter! (: Please review! Best review gets a chapter dedication and also more reviews get LONGER chapters! (: Updates most likely next Thursday. Bye! (:


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

**Im sorry I took so long to update, but really.. I WAS THINKING ABOUT DISCONTINUING THIS. I honestly don't know what you guys think, so, why bother? Anyway.. Enjoy?**

Juvia waited patiently as she looked around for Gajeel. He'd accepted her off to join them at the beach for the bonfire, but not so willingly. Juvia was sure he had said yes, because the following reasons:

One- It gave him an excuse to get out of his home.

Two: It was Juvia... Who could resist her cute begging puppy eyes? Gajeel couldn't.

Three: It gave him an opportunity to invite Levy.

Juvia smiled at the thought of Gajeel being so kind as to come along, even though he didn't really like getting out very much. Still, Juvia was happy. She'd never been out with friends. Not even once. Not even back in Russia. People in Russia, sure, they didn't make fun of her. But they did make her feel left out and alone. They would always exclude her, not because of her speaking, but because she was _too gloomy._

Juvia sighed as she readjusted her backpack's strap on her right shoulder. Lucy had told her they'd gone to the beach this late before and it was best to take a few things, just in case.

So, Juvia made sure she'd packed a towel, some water and extra clothes, just in case. She knew it would be too cold to actually want to go into the water, but she'd done it before and she loves the feeling. Just how the coolness of the water brushes against her warm skin makes her feel better. It felt soothing. If possible Juvia had become one with the water.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from around the corner. Gajeel arm intertwined with Levy's as they walked. Gajeel holding both his backpack and Levy's purple bag, with one strap crossing his chest.

"Gajeel!" Juvia ran over to him and Levy.

"Ready to go?" Gajeel asked his gruff voice.

Juvia nodded happily. Levy couldn't help, but smile at how cheerful Juvia seemed to be.

"Oh, uh.. Juvia, you know Levy." Gajeel said, a rare pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes, Juvia saw her in the library on Friday." Juvia smiled.

"Gajeel's told me about you." Levy smiled, "You enjoying your new highschool?"

They began to walk in direction of the beach. The sun was already beginning to go down, so they decided not to waste too much time.

"Well, uhm.." Juvia looked to the ground fiddling with her strap nervously, "Juvia has already made new friends." She smiled and blushed at the thought of Gray.

"Juvia thinks she's going to love this new school."

* * *

Lucy looked into her mirror as she did her usual side pony tail. Once doing her hair she went to go check she had supplies needed for the beach.

"Towel?" she rummaged through her bag, "Check. Water? Check. Hmm... What else...?"

Lucy bit her lower lip wondering what else she could take. "Oh! Sandals. Duh."

She went over to her closet and bent down searching for her pink sandals. She had several pairs of shoes so it could be a while before she actually found them.

"Where the hell are they?"she was beginning to get frustrated.

Sudden;y, she heard the sound of something squeaking open. She froze in her tracks. Her front door was locked, wasn't it?

She stood to her feet and slowly made her way downstairs only to find her front door was still locked and closed.

"Hm. Maybe, I'm just hearing things."

She turned making her way back upstairs to her room and closed the door gently.

"That was unusual though." Lucy commented to herself.

"What was unusual!?"

Lucy yelped at seeing a pink haired boy sitting on her bed. She fell on her back and hit her head.

"Ow!" Lucy complained clutching her head in pain, "Damn it, Natsu! Where'd you come from!?"

Natsu ran over to help her up as he snickered. "Through your window. Duh."

Lucy go to her feet and dusted off her Khaki shorts. "My window...?" Lucy turned seeing her bedroom window wide open, "Why can't you knock on the front door like a normal person!?"

"Uh, Luce..." Natsu crossed his arms, "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but.. I'm a little far from normal."

Lucy sighed in frustration, but then couldn't help, but laugh at his comment. "Believe me... I've noticed."

"It's one of the reasons why you like me.."

Lucy's face became a heated pink, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Erza packed the last of her materials.

"All 5 done and packed!" she said happily.

Then there was a knock on her door. Her heart raced fast knowing who it was.

She went over quickly, but silently to open the door.

There he stood. His blue hair was messier than usual, but was a tamed messy. He was wearing sand colored shorts, sandals, and a green v-neck.

He smiled at seeing Erza in a white sun dress with red sandals. "Hey."

"Hey, Jellal." She greeted tucking a lock of scarlet hair behind her left ear.

"You ready to go?"

"Mhm. Definitely."

He adjusted his backpack's straps on to both of his shoulders and asked, "Where are your things?"

"Here." She swung the door open to reveal five carry-on bags. Jellal stared at the luggage before him.

"You sure do like being prepared." Jellal smiled nervously. "Here. I'll take them."

Jellal put one bag on his shoulder so the strap crossed his chest. Took another bag and put the strap on so it crossed the other strap making an "X" across his chest. Taking two other bags in either hand he was left with the last one on the floor.

_Damn, _he thought, _How will I take the last one!? My hands are full!_

Erza laughed at seeing Jellal at his crossroads point. "I could take the last one Jellal..."

She slipped on the backpack and took the bag that Jellal's left hand was holding.

"Hey, I could take that-"

"No. It's okay." Erza smiled as she held the bag in her left hand, "I could take two."

Jellal stared at her free hand and smiled. He reached out his left hand holding her right hand and lacing their fingers together.

"C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

It was 6:07 p.m. and all of them had reunited at the entrance to the pier.

"Oh, I didn't know that the fair was gonna be in town this week!" Lucy smiled.

They all stared at the rides and games and food stands in the pier. The sun was still up so the lights wouldn't go on until dark. That was when things would look absolutely beautiful and were just breath taking.

"Wait.." Juvia turned to Jellal, "Was this what you meant by..." Juvia couldn't exactly find a way to finish the sentence. Luckily Jellal understood what she was trying to say.

"You caught me." He smirked adjusting one of the bags on his shoulders.

"So, that's why you chose the beach." Gray leaned against a light pole smirking. "Games. Food. Rides. The beach itself. It all seems a little too cheesy."

"So?!" Natsu cheered, "There's food here! C'mon Lucy! Let's go!"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy tried prying off his hand as he dragged her along happily. Though in the end Lucy had no success and was soon out of sight.

"There they go." Alzack side commented.

"Who cares?" Gajeel deadpanned. "It's better without that annoying pink haired idiot around here."

Erza stared in awe at the sunset in the distance. The moon coming up and the sun was finally rolling down. Soon it would be dark out and there would be nothing but colorful lights to brighten up the night with the moon being the brightest.

"Alright." Jellal said, "Why don't we go wonder the beach or pier separately and meet back here around... 7:20?"

"Alright then." they all agreed.

Alzack and Bisca only smiled at each other as they began to walk away together in their own direction. As their figure became smaller there was a small notice in Alzack's hand reaching out to hold Bisca's.

Jellal and Erza smiled as they walked along together to the nearest game booth.

Gajeel saw Juvia standing alone and she had her head bowed. Her hands gripping her Teru Teru doll to her chest.

"Hey, woman." Gajeel called out.

Juvia' head snapped up, "Yes?"

"C'mon. You're coming with me and Levy." Gajeel said in his stern voice.

"Oh, no! No! No! No!" Juvia shook her head side to side. "Juvia wouldn't want to get in between you and Levy!"

Gajeel sighed, "Well, you aren't going alone. That's for sure."

"She isn't gonna be alone."

The three turned to see Gray walk over to Juvia and her heart began to race at being just in his presence.

"I'll watch her." Gray said.

Gajeel eyes Gray carefully. Then he looked at Juvia and just by seeing how bad her blush was, Gajeel knew instantly that Juvia didn't mind going with Ice princess.

"Alright." Gajeel said, "Anything happens to her, you're gonna have to talk to me." Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

Gray only raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Okay. Whatever. Not like something will actually happen."

Gajeel smirked and turned away to walk with Levy. He snaked his arm around Levy's waist and nudged her slightly, "Let's go little shrimp."

"That doesn't make sense." Levy said trying to hide her blush. "Little and shrimp mean the same thing. So it's like saying: little little."

"Who cares? You're still a little shrimp." Gajeel smirked.

"It means the same thing!" Levy's face grew extremely red when feeling his grip tighten around her.

"Hurry up little shrimp." Gajeel continued taunting her size.

Levy only sighed in defeat not caring anymore, but continued to smile. "Alright."

Gray turned to Juvia, who was staring at the floor with a small smile playing on her lips.

"So, where you wanna go first?" he asked.

"J-Juvia.. has never been to a fair before." she said shyly.

"Seriously?" Gray asked. "Well, c'mon follow me." he smiled. "We come here every year at least a hundred times." he chuckled, "I know my way around the best places here."

Juvia smiled as she began to walk along side him, "So, where will we go first?"

"Hmm..." Gray thought, "Well, let's see. If you're going to have a great day-or night I should say- then let's start off with... Oh! I know just the place!"

The two made their way over to an ice cream stand and Gray bought two cones for Juvia and himself.

"Here." he handed her the cone, which was strawberry, "Try it."

"Oh.." Juvia smiled, "Thank you, Gray."

"Don't mention it." he smirked.

They went over to the railing and stared at the ocean. The sun had finally gone down leaving only a clouded purple and blue mixture sky.

"You know..." Juvia spoke softly. "Juvia has never seen a clear blue skies before."

Gray frowned, "What? Seriously? But it wasn't that cloudy today."

"No, what Juvia means is she's never seen nothing, but blue skies."

Gray's eyes unconsciously drifted over to Juvia lips as she licked her ice cream. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself and made eye contact with her.

"Not even back at Russia?" he asked, a faint pink coating his cheeks.

"No. Russia is naturally always cold and snow storms always hit, so it's rare for us to get sun light too often. Juvia also lived in a mountainous area and it always stormed."

"Hmm.." Gray thought, "Interesting. Well.. As soon as Spring comes in, I'm sure you'll get your chance."

* * *

By the time they had all met back at the entrance the sun was no longer visible and the moon was high in the sky. The pier was lit by all the colors of lights in the fair. The colors making the night look lively, but their shine was nothing compared to the moon's.

"Damn, why are Lucy and Natsu taking so long?" Alzack sighed.

"Maybe they went to the restroom." Bisca chewed on some cotton candy. She had the stick of candy in one hand and in the other was a plush toy that Alzack had won at a gun range booth.

"Well, they did leave before we said we'd meet back here." Jellal stated still looking around.

"No." Bisca said, "Al and I ran into her and Natsu at the cotton candy booth 20 minutes ago." she pulled out another tuft of candy, "We told them to be here at this time." She ate the candy and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned to see Lucy with Natsu's arm around her neck as she walked with him. Natsu seemed to be a feverish green color. Lucy was struggling at holding the salmon haired boy, seeing he wasn't using his feet.

"Speaking of the devil." Gray commented, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Lucy and Natsu finally reached their friends. Lucy panted heavy from exhaustion and was sweating slightly, making her face seem a faint pink.

"Hey, guys." Lucy panted, "Sorry-hah -I took so-hah -long." Her pants came between words.

"What happened?" Levy was the first to go help the blonde.

"Well, you see-hah- Natsu wanted to be a dare devil." Lucy and Levy dragged Natsu to the nearest bench.

"What do you mean?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean," Lucy sat down catching her breath, "He wanted to go on a roller coaster."

Erza shook her head handing Lucy a water bottle, "Of course. Natsu being himself..."

"Juvia still doesn't understand." Juvia twiddled her fingers anxiously. "What's wrong with rides? Juvia went on some with Gray."

Gray looked away as all eyes fell to him. His face reddening by the second.

Lucy opened the water bottle and downed the bottle quickly. "You see Juvia.. Natsu has motion sickness. He wanted to go on the roller coaster-"

"Oh, god, I get sick just think about it!" Natsu spoke holding in his vomit. "I'm gonna hurl!"

"You're not even moving!" Lucy snapped.

"You're reckless, you, idiot." Gajeel crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You wanna go at it!?" Natsu immediately went over to Gajeel angrily.

"Tch! Are you sure you wanna challenge me!?" Gajeel glared back.

A crowd was beginning to circle the teens and murmurs were heard as the two boys continued to argue.

"C-Can we move on?" Juvia said nervously, "People are starting to gather."

Jellal watched Erza walk over to them and pull Natsu's ear.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts!" Natsu was complaining.

Erza released him and spoke through gritted teeth, "Then keep it down before I pound you into a pulp."

* * *

The ten of them all sat around the bonfire. The fire was high and was a mixture of a bright red, yellow and orange. They were seemingly enjoying themselves.

Alzack and Bisca were laying down together on a black and green checkerd beach towel. He was blushing angrily as seeing Bisca rested her head on his chest and they spoke to one another and enjoying the warmth of the fire. Looking up at the moon above. Bisca hugging her new plush toy to her chest kindly.

Jellal and Erza sat together on a dark blue towel with red flower designs. Erza resting her head on Jellal's shoulder as he had his arm around her and they stared out into space at the bright stars. Jellal unconsciously moved his hand up to stroke her soft scarlet hair.

Lucy was with Natsu on their towel, being yellow with pink striped designs. Lucy and Natsu gazing into one another's eyes. They leaned in closer and closer... and CLOSER. Until Lucy blinked.

"Ha! You blinked Luce! You're now my slave tomorrow!"

"What?! That wasn't the deal! Deal was: Loser is-"

"Is the winner's slave!" Natsu interrupted her while laughing.

Gajeel and Levy sat on their black and blue plaid beach towel. Gajeel rested his head on Levy's lap and they continued on their talking. He held her hand tightly seeing they continued their conversation staring at the cackling flames.

Juvia and Gray sat on a dark blue towel with light blue flower patterns. He looked down seeing her hand was beside his and he moved his gaze up to look at her face. She had a her her hair down in a braid that rested on her right shoulder. A few rebellious strands of blue hair poking out from the braid. She intently stared at the water and the waves. Her eyes twinkled slightly and a smile on her lips.

Gray was caught up on looking at her and was about to speak, but hesitated.

_Should I tell her something?_ , he thought, _She seems to be enjoying the silence... But silences are just so... awkward... Oh, I know I'll-_

"I know what we can do!" Erza suddenly shot up. "Let's all have... a picnic!"

"A picnic!? When?!" Natsu asked suddenly drooling at the thought of food. "I'm starving!"

"You just ate!" Lucy said incredulously.

"Your point is...?

"How can you still be hungry!?"

"Yes! A picnic!" Erza said joyfully, "I've always wanted to have one!"

"When?" Levy titled her head.

"Right now!" Erza stood running to her luggage and began to unpack all her things. And in no time had the entire picnic set up.

"You planned for this?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes! It was the perfect time!" Erza sat down. "Now... Join me."

"But-"

"Join me!" Erza snapped.

Without another word everybody made their way to join Erza at her picnic set up.

Erza was the first to reach for a slice of strawberry shortcake. Taking her forkful of the cake she swallowed.

"It tastes.. beautiful." Erza was practically crying tears of joy.

"Wouldn't it taste the same any other day?" Natsu commented.

"Shhh!" everyone hushed him, afraid Erza would kill him for saying so.

Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air. They all turned to look up seeing bright flashes in the sky. Fireworks.

"Oh." Lucy smiled being breath taken by the colors. "So, beautiful."

"Will you look at that?" Natsu leaned back.

They all watched the colors in the sky mix in. Several colors contrasting the dark night. Purple explosions followed by blue ones and pink ones. They watched in awe until the final last fireworks was the largest and most colorful. Exploding with several colors all at once and crackling followed. As the last firework faded away cheering and clapping came from the pier in the distance.

The teens all found themselves smiling. They'd all watched the fireworks every year, but even though they were the same every time the colors never failed to leave them smiling.

"Enjoying the show?"

The Fairy Tail High students all turned around and their fuzzy feelings all faded and their blood began to boil.

There stood Lyon Bastia and several other students of Lamia Scale Academy. Mostly from the schools' football team. The jocks never traveled anywhere without each other. Ever.

"Lyon?" Gray was the first to stand, "What are you doing here?" he used a controlled anger tone to speak.

"Jeez, Gray." Lyon spoke with amusement, "You ask so many questions."

"What are you doing here?!" Gray said louder clenching his fists.

"Tch... I only wanted to say hello to my fellow friends from Fairy Tail High School."

Though as Lyon said this, Gray didn't fail to notice Lyon's eyes fall onto Juvia.

**To Be Continued...**

**There's your chapter. Like I said before. May discontinue. Give me your thoughts or any ideas. Updates soon.**


End file.
